Does Judai Want Me As His Valentine?
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: Johan hopes for Judai to ask him to be his Valentine. Judai gives signs that he wants to, he even kiss Johan. But on the day of Valentines Day... Johan saw Judai holding hands with Asuka. Johan was hurt. Is Johan going to be Judai's Valentine or Asuka?
1. What Was It?

Belated Happy Valentines Day!!!

I was suppose to post this before Valentines Day but my mother didn't allow me because we will be in a field trip on Valentines and we should prepare on that occasion. So no computers allow. And on Valentines Day, the day of the field trip, after the field trip I was so tired.

Please understand…

Haa… SPIRITSHIPPING makes my world go heart shaped.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**PART I – What Was It?**

Johan sits on his bed. He had his head hang low, face covering his face, his arms on his thighs. A big sigh escaped from his lips. Not from boredom, but because of the feeling he has inside. He was disappointed, embarrass, hurt… but what can he do? He got himself so hopes up; expecting a special question from his all time crush and closest friends Judai, and then he get another question. To put it all what hurt him yesterday afternoon was…

Judai's innocence…

_Judai and Johan were currently on their favorite roof top, sitting back to back, leaning their backs to each other_

"_Johan, can I ask you an important thing?"_

_Johan turns his head on the back as he can to look at his closest friend, "You are asking me now, what's it pal?" Johan reaches out for Judai's hands and holds it, it warmed up Judai's inner being._

_He blushes, looking at the ground they were sitting on. "It's been bothering me all day. It's about… Valentines Day…_

_Johan felt hope on his heart rise. Was Judai going to ask him? But no, don't hope just yet. 'Don't give yourself big hopes you might fall deep.' Johan reminds himself._

_Judai felt a sort of relief when remembers they were sitting back to back at each other, so that means Johan won't notice his burning face. But Johan didn't have to see._

"_I know you're getting all red face Judai." He smiles, "Now, what's about Valentines Day, that's tomorrow right?" _

_Judai nodded, not sure if Johan can see it. "Yes, it's tomorrow. And I can't celebrate it properly without you answering my question." Judai thinks this so embarrassing to ask, what Johan would think of him after he asks it?_

_Johan's grin widens, but he makes his smile into a simple smirk when both he and Judai turn around to face each other. "You can ask me anything and I'm sure I'll answer it, positively."_

_Judai smiles, knowing Johan will think no bad. "I was wondering… if you…"_

_Yes! Yes! Hurry! Was Johan screams on his mind, he can feel what he wants. What he wants so much!_

"_Johan will you… be…"_

_It's killing Johan so much! The anticipation, the excitement, and the want to hear those sweet words! Well, it's not 'I love you' but for Valentines Day, it will be wonderful._

"_Johan will you be…" Judai rubs the back of his head as he laughs sheepishly, "Will you be able to explain valentines to me?" Johan's happy face suddenly fall_

_God, he felt so embarrass, he felt so hurt – he felt so disappointed! He just gave himself big hopes up because… he was foolish to think Judai will ask him to be his… valentine._

_Judai notice the change of Johan's expression. He felt guilty. He wonders why? It's like something on what he said hurt Johan so much. He leans closer to his friend, worry lacing on his cute face. "Johan… Johan are you okay…? Did I say something bad?" Judai asked, sounding so innocent_

_That hits on Johan…_

_He almost forgot. How 'innocent' Judai is… so innocent… that Judai himself doesn't know he could hurt someone… like Johan… hurt Johan unknowingly…_

Johan sighs again; it was really embarrassing for himself. He loves Judai truthfully to hope something like that. But what he thought next gave him a smile, another hope up! But he shouldn't hope again or what happened before will possibly occur again. He just can't help it. He just feels something's there. There on Judai's words… from Judai's innocence.

… _Judai didn't hear any answer from Johan. He started being more worried and panic when he saw a tear trailing down Johan's cheeks. He jumps a bit in surprise. "Johan what happened?! Are you hurt?!"_

_Of course Johan is hurt but he can't blame who hurt him. He just needs to give a convincing excuse. Johan will rub his wet eyes but before he could Judai did_

_Judai slowly wipe Johan's tears away, afraid to hurt Johan since he looks hurt. Johan wish Judai could just kiss his tears away. But they were just 'friends'. He should remember that. Judai look to Johan with sympathetic eyes. "Johan… tell me… what's wrong?"_

_Johan shook his head. He gave a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just so happy I become one of your friends." It is true, even though it's not the reason he is crying._

"_You're crying because you're happy?" Judai asked in confusion but then smiles. "You really are weird Johan." He laughs._

_That joy of Judai really gives Johan the guide to smile. "I know that."_

"_That's what I liked about you…" Judai said. "You're always so interesting…"_

_Johan's heart skips a bit. 'I'm interesting for him?' what rejoice. He smiles then it turns to a chuckle, having the urge to joke. "You might are falling in-love to me Judai." He teased._

_They both laughed. For awhile, the joke worked, "You know what Johan?" Judai said as he halt himself from laughing that made Johan stop laughing to, but smile was still kept on their face._

"_What's it Judai?"_

_Judai leans to Johan and place a soft kiss on Johan's soft lips. Judai pulls away to whisper, "I think I am."_

Judai kiss him. That should mean something deep. Maybe he loves Johan! That's right! Judai won't kiss Johan if he doesn't love him. And one more thing, Judai did say he thinks he's in love with Johan. So there's big hope, big chance.

We just have to know the conclusion.

On this day of Valentines Day…

Johan starts to walk to the main building, thoughts clouded about Judai. If the brunette just know how much he mean to Johan. Well, Johan knew he mean a lot to Judai. But he doesn't know if it's enough to build something called 'love'.

And the person his thinking of, was standing in front of the building. A smile went into Johan's face. Had Judai been waiting for him? It looks like that. So it means the conclusions are positive. Judai do feel something strong about him. But seems Judai hadn't notice his presence yet. So better call your love's name.

"Ju-

"Judai!" Another voice interrupts Johan. It was Asuka, running to Judai from another direction.

Johan merely laughed to himself… being interrupt from someone accidentally, happens only a few times. This day is going to be - -

Painful…

Johan just saw Asuka and Judai clasp their hand together as they walk inside the main building. Johan's life is simply ruined. They're looking happy. What's that suppose to mean? Why the guy who kisses him was with a woman? Is that holding hands meant… Asuka is Judai's Valentine?

No… no…

That can't be! Judai only played with his feelings? Judai only kiss him because he just wants to? What's Judai's kiss mean? Another tear again… because of Judai… he falls sit on the ground, tears getting the Earth under him, wet.

He wants to be angry to Asuka… to Judai? But… right now he doesn't know Judai. So does he have he right to be angry? Of course he knows he does. Judai… Is he really innocent or he is just playing like one so he can play with somebody's feelings?

Whatever it is… Johan needs great explanation to this. He breathes out, trying to calm and stop his tears. He manages to do it a bit. He angrily walked to the classroom wanting his anger inside to be out!

**PART I - DONE!**

It's in a rush. I'm sorry. And for the cliff hanger of doom too, I'm sorry again.

Another reason I end it here… because I want to know what readers do feel about what happened to Johan here. I don't want to torture someone or anything. And I'm really busy, give reason…? I'm graduating.

I promise I'll update next week. Because things get big toll to me, and I still have to make our report, we have so many projects and there's our monthly exam this week.

Please review if you had read this fiction!!! ^_^


	2. Why Can't I Ask Anything?

Thank You for those who read and reviewed!!! ^_^

^_^ My Physics exam turns out to be just good. So, I can breathe! Hehe! But still I have to finish this project in English. It's about great authors. I'm the editor of our group so the researchers pass their research to me and I need to edit it and give it to the publisher. It's alright to be the editor, the problem is the research's are sometimes out of picture, so long, so short. And they want me to finish it in one-day! And some of the files are DOCX file or simply I cannot open it! And our clear book project, my group mates told me, should be thirty heck pages!!! Heck is not a bad word, isn't it?

I want to express our projects as…

YugiohFanfic26: *Projects falling from the sky* Noooooo!!! Headaches!!! Nooooooo!!! *All falling on me, knocking me on the floor* … ouch … _ *crawling to my computer* need to… type… Spirit shipping… fiction…

SPIRITSHIPPING FOREVER!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**PART II – Why Can't I Ask Anything?**

"_I need an answer… Judai… why? Are you just fooling me? Do you love me? Do you want to hurt me? What did I do wrong? I can't understand! Tell me the truth! Don't hurt me this Valentines Day." _numerous questions and sentences ran through Johan's mind while walking to the class room. Those entire he wanted to ask and say to Judai.

He casually opens the class room door to not to cause any more attention. His heart clenched when he saw Judai sitting beside Asuka and seems they were talking funny stuffs. Johan got a gist that he was one of their topics.

He starts to walk to Judai. But the closer he gets the more anxious he became. Where did he get this feeling? Is just earlier before he is so angry? But right now, he doesn't want to speak a word. But continues walking to them, every step bring more anxious to his heart. He tried to squash down the feeling but still it grows more. Until finally, he succeeded standing beside Judai…

Asuka glanced up, and Judai followed her glance. "Hey Johan, how are you?" How are you? Johan doesn't even know if he is going to be fine or not!

"You also here to talk about the Valentines program later?" Asuka asked.

Now what? Johan found himself unable to say something. His entire questions are locked in his mind, in a deep chamber, with his tongue. He just stands there looking at them.

"I… Judai… I…"

Judai looks at him with confusion. "What's it Johan?"

"_Why can't I say anything? Why am I so nervous?" _He tries to form the questions. "Judai… I wanted to know if…" Johan tried to ask what he wanted but… oddly… he is speaking not like what is practiced in his mind. _"I thought I am angry. So why I'm not ranting? What's wrong with me? I can't understand!!!" _Johan hollered in his mind. _"But if I ask him these things what will he say?" _Confusion starts to sprawled to Johan's mind. Is he going to ask it or not?

Judai looked at him with worry. "Johan, are you - _"_

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Johan shouted, running off the room.

Judai called him but he didn't response. He also runs off, trying to catch him. Judai call and call Johan's name but Johan never stops running. Johan runs to the forest so Judai quicken his pace and finally had grabbed Johan's arm and turn him around. He was surprised to see tears falling from Johan's eyes. "JOHAN!!! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" He slightly shakes Johan's shoulders. "TELL ME!!!" Judai demanded.

Johan shook his shoulders away from Judai's hands and shouted. "I HATE YOU!!! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!!!" he runs off again, tears streaming down his eyes.

Judai tried to reach him but he quickly shouted.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR HORRIBLE FACE EVER AGAIN!!!"

Judai was left alone, shoes glued to the ground. "What… did I do?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Judai walked back to the classroom with depress and confuse look on his face. _"What did I do wrong to make Johan hate me so much he doesn't want to talk or see me again?"_

He sat limp on his chair. He buried his face on the desk. Asuka notice it and went to sit beside him. "Judai, what happened to Johan?"

He raises his head a little. "I don't think I can do it anymore."

Asuka looks at him confuse, knowing already what that 'it' was. "Why? You were so excited to do it. Even me and our friends. What happened?" It was then Sho, Kenzan and Manjoume walks to them.

"Johan hates me."

"WHAT?!" his friends hollered at the same time.

"B-but why Aniki?" Sho asked, looking confuse all of the sudden.

"Yeah, last time I saw you two, you were happy! What happened here serge?!" Kenzan asked, demanded to know.

Judai sighs depressingly, "I don't even know. He just shouted at me that…" Judai bumps his head on the desk, making a soft thud. "…that he hates me and…" he sadly sighs, "…never want to see my… horrible face again." His friends gasped in shock. He raises his head to look completely at his friends. He points at his face. "Is my face just looking horrible?"

"Maybe…" Manjoume mumbles.

Judai glared at Manjoume, "I heard that!"

"Maybe he meant something which is not the physical face." Asuka pondered.

"You never look ugly Aniki!" Sho said.

"Thanks Sho." Judai smiles.

Manjoume huffed, "If I hated a person, of course I'll say he's ugly because I don't want to see him ever again." Judai looked confuse. "Did you try raping him?" he received a smack from Asuka. "Ouch!"

"I don't want to hurt him!!!" Judai exclaims, "Besides…" he gives a questioning look, "What is rape?"

His friends fall on the ground.

"Anyway, back on the topic." Asuka said. "Why would he hate you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember doing any bad." Judai said sadly.

"But your still gonna do it right?" Manjoume asked.

Judai remain silent for a moment. "… Can you bring Johan on the program later this afternoon?" he looks with hopeful eyes on his friends.

His friends smile, "Of course Aniki!" Sho and Kenzan complied on the same time. Asuka nodded.

Judai looks at Manjoume with hopeful eyes. Manjoume growls before sighing, "Alright, alright I'm going to help!"

"YAY!" Sho, Kenzan and Asuka cheered. Judai wanted to, if they can bring Johan on the program later on.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Johan sits on a big rock beside a pond in the forest, bringing his knees on his chest and hugging it. His eyes sad and confusion. _"What wrong with me? Why I just shouted like that?" _he remembered what he said to Judai. _'I HATE YOU!!! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN_!!! _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR HORRIBLE FACE EVER AGAIN!!!'_ Johan starts to cry. "I have the right to say that. I know it. But still… why I am feeling so guilty about it. Like… I've done a very wrong decision." Tears flow from his eyes, he saw Judai fooled him but he loves Judai very much that his conscious really never wanted to say those things to Judai. It's just his confusion urge him to. He was wondering so much. Wondering on what Judai might be feeling right now. Maybe, Judai is feeling guilty right now on what Johan said. Not because he loves Johan but because he is a kind boy and never wanted anyone hating him.

He let a depressing sigh sitting off the big rock to the grassy ground and lye on it. Sprawling his arms and leg apart, wanting to feel comfortable as he can. He closes his eyes and wanting a thing when again his eyes will open. _"I wish this Valentines Day is over…" _he fell into a sad sleep.

**PART II – DONE!**

Sorry if I didn't had expressed much Johan's confusion and sadness.

I should have upload this chapter last Sunday but I can't log in because of technical problems.

And again I promise I'll update chapter three after a week!!!

The next chapter will be the last one of this story!!!

Please review if you had read this fiction!!! ^_^


	3. Who Is My Valentine?

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I wasn't expecting good reviews on the previous chapters but you know what they say, expect the unexpected.

Thank you so much it gave me a big cheerful smile and makes me screams: "Yeah! They liked it!"

Sorry take too long to update, its because of the glitches and now we have our own internet connection!!! Yeepee!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**PART 3 – Who Is My Valentine?**

"Judai-kun, everything is settled!" Rei informed to the depressed Judai.

"Thanks…" he let out a sad sigh.

"Not to worry Judai-kun, everything will turn out just fine… are nervous?"

"Before I'm not… but base on what Johan told me… I think I will writhe in pain later on." Judai sat on a chair and looks around. He smiles a little, "You all make good designers."

Rei smiles, "Of course! It's for Judai-kun we all do this special right guys?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

Judai smiles, his friends and almost all students of Duel Academy is supporting him. He just hopes that Johan will be glad at this. "Uh…? Rei… can you change that sentence into something apologetic? If it's not too much to ask, I mean, you've done hard."

"We can make a new one and we can still use that one." Rei answered with a jolly smile. "We still have four hours, and that's enough time. We got Austin and Jim helping us so it meant done!"

"Thanks Rei…"

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

One hour before five o'clock also meant one hour before the Valentines program of Duel Academy will start. Kenzan, Sho, Manjoume and Austin were on the Ra dorm.

"Rope!"

"Check!"

"Flashlight!"

"Check!"

"Net!"

"Check!"

"Sc-"

"Stop!" Manjoume hollered making Kenzan and Sho stop their current checking. "We are just going to find Johan and bring him to the program. This is not a treasure hunt!"

"But find means search-don. So we need these things to assure we're ready to find serge's boy safe and sound." Kenzan said putting the things to his backpack.

"Yeah, we need to be ready for crouching tiger, venomous snakes, silver monkeys and - "

Manjoume interrupts Sho, "And flying pandas?" Manjoume growled in annoyance. "This is a school with a little forest not a kung-fu zoo!" he stands up and the door, "Let's just find Johan and bring him to his Judai." When he was about to open the door, Austin spoke.

"Half I say we need the nets."

"YAY!" Sho and Kenzan cheered, "He's with us!"

"Half I say we don't need the nets."

Manjoume stuck his tongue out. "He's with me!"

"I said half, did I?" Austin sighs. "You can simply just snatch Johan and ran him. Just don't surprise him…"

The three nodded, understanding it. "So we still need the nets?" Sho asked.

"If you can't carry Johan on your shoulder… then you need the nets."

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Johan is still lying on the green grass beside the pond. He had some sleep, but not long enough, though. He slowly opens his eyes, seeing the sun still there. He sighs sadly, "Great, Valentines Day isn't over right?" He asked himself, he slowly sits up and heard a faint voice shouting. He ignores it; maybe it was just a shouting happy student, happy because he got his wanted Valentines. "He's lucky…" Johan closes his eyes, wondering why he is not lucky enough to be with Judai this special occasion, maybe they really weren't meant to be. "Or Judai's not gay that's all." He told himself, trying to convince himself that's the reason. "Of course Judai doesn't want to be laugh out by the students. He needs to protect his name, right? Because he was going to be the next king of games…"

And then he heard hard and loud footsteps.

Johan felt anxious, is there a beast coming to eat him? If that so, it means he won't experience the pain anymore. But he doesn't want to leave his Gem beast. Ruby shows up on his shoulder.

"_Rubi…"_

"Hey girl… you think I should run?" Johan quickly stands up but before he could move his legs. The owner of the hard and loud footsteps runs towards Johan and carries Johan on his shoulders and run so fast that dust starts to cloud on its trace.

"Waaaahhh!!!" Johan screams, "Put me down!!! Who are you?"

"Tyranno Kenzan at your service-don"

"K-Kenzan? What are you doing?!"

"Getting you ready for the occasion!"

"What?!" Then Kenzan carefully put John down, to Johan's surprise they were in front of his room already. "Whoa… that was fast."

"Now, come in here and wear your best." Johan saw Manjoume standing next to his door. Kenzan slightly push Johan inside. Johan saw the looking expensive clothes on his bed.

"Wow…" Johan breathed. "Who owned those clothes?"

"That's all new!" Manjoume boasted.

Sho raises a black long sleeve dress. "I think this will look nice right Austin?"

Austin is sitting on a chair near the bed. "I'm not a fashionist." He saw Johan walking to them with wonder on his eyes. "Sho, let's go and let Johan dress up."

"Okay," Sho agreed then they walk out. "Do your might Johan!"

"Dress good-don! We'll be waiting!" Kenzan shouted and closed the door.

Johan turn to the door. "These all mine?" Johan sighs, "No answer… well…" he turns to the dress. "Why would I dress for what occasion?" he picks the blue jeans. "Anyway, just dress."

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Five o'clock, start of the Valentines program. Kenzan, Sho, Manjoume and Austin were telling Johan to come inside the gym.

"No, I won't! I won't attend this Valentines whatever!!!" Johan said firm though he wonder why his friends wouldn't just drag him inside the gym. Is there anything special going on?

"We are not telling you to attend the program. We are just telling you to open that door and step inside." Austin said.

"But stepping in would meant I'm attending!" Johan said.

Manjoume growled in annoyance, "Just step inside!"

"No!"

Sho sighs, "Johan is so stubborn like Aniki!" he said exasperate.

Johan felt his heart constrict when he heard the nick name, fully known who it was. And the 'Aniki' is the reason he doesn't want to attend the Valentines Day program.

Inside the gym…

"They are all snickering outside," Judai said, wondering.

"They are just making Johan come in." Asuka said, "Don't worry they will succeed." She assured.

"Ready that thing over there!" Rei told a student. "They are coming!"

Outside…

"Come on-don!"

"You are going to attend the program or you'll pay the clothes you saw and you are wearing right now!!!" Manjoume hollered.

Johan's eyes widened in shock, "But I didn't tell you to buy it!"

Manjoume hold his hand out flat, ready to accept the money. "Ten thousand dollars"

Johan sighs and gives up. "Alright – alright! What ever it is, I'm going in."

Johan opens the double door of the gym. He started to walk inside when Rei patted him on the shoulder and pointed up. He looks up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh God…"

There's a big banner in the middle of the gym, it reads: "I love you Johan please forgive me!"

"Good grief, who made that?" Johan asked in surprise.

"Me…"

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Johan looked under the banner and there was on a stage full of red, white and pink flowers, Judai, looking hot on his black tuxedo. "J-Judai?"

"Well, Rei and the students made that, but the message is mine." Judai laughed sheepishly. The students cheered.

Johan walks in front of the stage, "W-What do you mean there?"

"Huh?!" Judai asked in confusion. "That banner meant that I love you and I'm sorry for something that I did that's why you hated me though I don't know what it was." Judai said, not meaning to be fast, he was just feeling nervous right now.

Johan looks at him confuse.

"I mean… Johan… I really didn't know why you hated me so much but I'm telling you that I love you!"

Johan can feel tears forming on his eyes, "You don't know why I hated you so much?! I saw you with Asuka! Holding hands! Looking so happy!" almost everyone gasp in shock.

"We're just excited for Judai's surprise to you Johan." Asuka explain. "So it's my fault."

Johan looked at Asuka in surprise. "You mean… you're not Judai's Valentine?"

"No…" Asuka answered.

"Speaking of that…" Johan turn to Judai. "This is actually the original banner Johan." The first banner fall down behind Judai and another banner was revealed. "I'm hurt and depress when you told me you didn't want to see me anymore! Because I don't want to be apart from you! This is what I wanted to ask you all day."

Johan's tears starts falling. On the banner… it's what he wanted…

"Johan, will you be my Valentine?" Judai asked what is on the banner, holding out a bouquet of flowers to Johan.

Johan smiled happily before climbing up the stage and running to Judai, surprising him by kissing him on the lips. "I thought you don't want me to."

"I never told you that. So will you?" Judai asked, deeply hoping on his heart that Johan will say 'yes'.

Johan seek on Judai's eyes, he saw passion and love and nervousness. He let a small laugh, "Of course I will! I love you too Judai…"

Judai kiss Johan's tears away. And he closes the gap between them in a soul-searing kiss.

The students clap and cheered, especially their friends who are all happy on how things turn out to the two this Valentines Day.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Judai and Johan went to their favorite spot on the rooftop.

"You looked good on your outfit today Johan." Judai complimented.

"Well, this was a simple pink collared-shirt, black belt and white pants with matching blue shoes." Johan said feeling flattered.

"Yet your beauty is simple but divine Johan." Judai complemented more making Johan blush deeply.

"You too Judai… you are born with an immeasurable beauty." Judai blushed deeply too.

"Thank you Johan." They sat down and keep quiet for a while then Judai handed Johan the heart-shaped, silver foiled with red ribbon chocolate box. Johan giddily accept it. "You know, I was actually thinking that if you will say no. I'll eat that chocolate in one bite. Soooo…"

"So? You want a bite of the chocolate you gave me?" Johan asked.

Judai smiles and nodded sheepishly.

"No"

"But why? Manjoume said Valentines Day meant that you should share love with your love one." Judai tries to convince Johan. "And you're my love one forever and ever!"

"Ohh… that was _so _sweet Judai…" Johan cooed sarcastically.

"So you're gonna give me chocolate?"

"No"

"But it's Belgium chocolate!"

"Still no"

Judai sighs, "I should have bought chocolate for myself too." Judai looks to Johan with hopeful eyes. "But we should share the chocolate…" he tilts his head cutely on one side. "Right?"

"No, Valentines Day means spending your day with your love one and it's true, it's also sharing your love."

"You got to my point!"

"But it doesn't mean sharing the chocolate."

Judai sighs again, realizing that he should let Johan eat the delicious chocolate on his own because he gave it to Johan and Johan owns it now. "Sorry… I'm trying to take a bite on what I gave you."

Johan smiles and kiss Judai on his cheek, "Hey… don't be… I am actually willing to eat this chocolate with you." Judai eyes lit up. Johan chuckles. "But I decided to not share this one to just be fair…" Judai looks at Johan in confusion. "Because of this!" Johan said jolly and handed out a golden foiled chocolate box.

"You bought me chocolate?!" Judai said with amazement.

"I bought this, three days before Valentines." Johan laughed when Judai take the chocolate box but he carefully unwrap it and open the box and start throwing on his mouth the chocolate pieces. He chews it slowly and licks his lips.

"Hmm… delicious! Thank you Johan," Judai then kissed Johan on the cheek, leaving lips shaped chocolate trace on Johan's cheek.

Johan just laughed, "That was some mark."

Judai blushed when he saw that he left chocolate trace on Johan's cheek. He tried to clean it by wiping it using his thumb. "Sorry Johan…" but unfortunately the chocolate spread more on Johan's face. Judai can't help but chuckles, the chocolate smear on Johan's cheek looks cute.

"What's funny?"

"Your face!" Judai pointed while laughing. "It's cute!"

"Oh so it's cute ei?" Johan got a piece of the chocolate Judai gave him and spread it on his mouth then holds Judai's head steady and start kissing him all over his face. Johan laughs, "You look cuter!"

Judai pouted cutely then pounced at Johan making Johan lay flat on the ground with Judai on top of him, his hands in either side of Johan's head. Johan blushed madly.

"J-Judai?"

Judai lean down on Johan ear. "It's not bad for me to be on top of you, isn't it?" Johan nodded slowly, and then Judai kiss his neck. Judai look at Johan's eyes again. "Well then, don't be all blushy if it's fine." Judai laughs.

Johan sighs, feeling somewhat disappointed though he doesn't know why.

His thoughts were cut off when Judai kiss him fully on the lips, he responded by kissing back tugging Judai's upper clothes near to him to deepen the kiss. They both moaned into kiss. Judai licks Johan's lower lip meaning he would like to enter. Johan gladly let Judai in by opening his mouth slightly. Judai dive his tongue in and meets its partner. The muscles clash together savoring the taste of chocolate on each others mouth as they fight for dominance. Johan whimper having the need to breathe. Judai pulled away reluctantly, a trail of silver shine saliva still connecting them. They both gasped for air.

"You're… a good kisser Judai… and you… taste like chocolate." Johan said as he pants.

Judai smiles, "I'm chocolaty… I love you Johan."

"I love you too Judai. This is the greatest and the best Valentines Day of my life." Johan sighs in content. "Happy Valentines Day my love." Johan smiles back.

"Me too… Happy Valentines Day…" Judai gave Johan a quick kiss on the lips. "…my Valentine…"

**PART III – LAST PART DONE!!!**

This is my first completed story!!!

I think the ending was well… not good enough. But the chocolate thingy is cute.

So what do you think of that little make out session they did? I'm hoping that 'make out' is fine.

And this chapter is so longer than the first and second chapter.

Thank you again for those who read and review on this story!!!

Hope to see you again on my other stories!!!

Please review if you had read this fiction!!! ^_^


End file.
